Empezando por A, terminando por Z
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Serie de drabbles de diferentes personajes de la saga, desde la A hasta la Z. Sin relación entre ellos.
1. A de Astoria

Allí se cruzaban los caminos. Allí es donde Astoria oteaba vigilante desde la cima de un monte sombrío, la cima del desesperante y atroz cambio que acababa de sufrir su vida.

Nunca pensó que un dolor penetrante como aquel iba a mellar su corazón, aquel órgano que había sido feliz durante largos años ahora se adentraba en un abrumador agujero sin fondo de soledad infinita y destructora de pasiones.

Draco había muerto repentinamente, abrazado a ella mientras dormían como cualquier otra noche; claro que aquella noche no resultó ser una cualquiera, aquella noche resultó ser la más amarga de su vida.

Ellos jamás habían hecho un alarde excesivo de su amor de cara a los demás, pero se veía que en aquella relación había algo que muchas otras quisieran. Había confianza y una complicidad extrema que hacía que ellos mismos supieran lo que el otro pensaba con solo mirarse a los ojos y ver la expresión de su rostro. Esos rostros que tanto habían amado.

Astoria buceaba por un océano de desconsuelo, buscando a ciegas una mínima cosa que la hiciera conseguir el anhelado aliento que buscaba para poder continuar adelante con su vida. Suponía toda una agonía.

Tenía a su hijo Scorpius, fiel reflejo de su difunto esposo. Demasiado doloroso mirarlo, recordar a su marido siendo un niño solamente preocupado por no defraudar a Lucius, un niño frío pero con mucho cariño por repartir como ella misma había sentido en sus carnes. No podía quitarse la vida, su hijo apenas contaba con doce años, aún no había empezado a vivir y ya tenía que atravesar el tormento que supone perder a un ser querido. Debía reponerse por él, por el pequeño Scorpius.

Los pájaros trinaban alegres en el camposanto privado de los Malfoy ajenos al dolor que sentían los allí presentes. Unos padres abrumados por tener que enterrar a su hijo, una esposa desgarrada por su temprana viudedad y un hijo inconsolable que lloraba amargamente la pérdida de su héroe, su padre.

El suntuoso mausoleo se erigía mofándose de ellos. El cuerpo de Draco reposaría en su interior solo, esperando la compañía de los seres que lloraban su muerte al lado de su espléndido féretro. Esperando la compañía de quienes en esos momentos querrían estar con él en ese instante, para siempre.


	2. B de Bulstrode

Borrosas imágenes se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Turbios pensamientos la cruzaban de un lado a otro inexorablemente, sin remedio.

Millicent era una Slytherin modélica, siempre defendiendo a los suyos, agraviando a los de Gryffindor y justificando el pensamiento cruel de la pureza de la sangre. Siempre tenía injurias para proferir a cualquiera que no defendiera esa causa.

Su familia no había sido una fanática de aquellos ideales, sólo era una estirpe de magos de sangre pura, neutrales, tampoco habían cometido la indecencia de defender a los sangre sucia como los Weasley.

No era lo que se dice una chica guapa, ni mucho menos, y sentía una malsana envidia a las que sí lo eran. Procuraba no demostrarlo, ya que era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, demasiado altanera, demasiado soberbia. Asimismo envidiaba a su amiga Pansy, ella acaparaba las atenciones de los muchachos de su pandilla en el colegio. Tampoco se la podría considerar bonita, pero lo era más que ella, y con eso era suficiente para que las miradas pasaran de largo hacia otro cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Pero Millicent Bulstrode tenía un secreto, algo que nunca quería confesar a nadie, algo que la removía las tripas de una forma horrible.

Ella era mestiza. Su madre era una muggle que consiguió conquistar el corazón de su padre, el sangre pura del que había heredado sus poderes mágicos. Ella murió a los pocos días de dar a luz a Millicent, por lo que ésta jamás la conoció. Pero en el fondo, por mucho que pensara que su vida sería mejor si procediera de una sangre limpia, la quería. Pero incluso así no quería que nadie se enterase de aquello, ¿qué pensarían sus colegas de Slytherin? Seguro que la marginarían e insultarían tal y como hacían con la estúpida de Granger. Draco, el líder indiscutible del grupo, la desterraría al olvido y ella se ahogaría en un mar de pesadas lágrimas saladas.

No podía confiarle a nadie su secreto. Sólo podía hacer una cosa: rogar para que nadie, nunca, llegara a descubrir su enigma.


	3. C de Cedric

Cuando me nombraron campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no me lo podía creer; incluso me atrevería a decir, que nadie lo creía. Pertenecer a la casa Hufflepuff siempre te relegaba a un segundo plano, nadie contaba con que nosotros pudiéramos ganar la Copa de las Casas o la Copa de Quidditch; por lo que cuando nuestro director Albus Dumbledore pronunció mi nombre llegué a escuchar ciertos murmullos anonadados que en ese instante no me preocuparon para nada.

Lo que más que preocuparme me fastidió, fue el hecho de que Potter también hubiera resultado elegido. Ese mocoso tenía unos tres años menos que yo, había hecho trampas para entrar, e iba a robarle toda la gloria por el hecho de pertenecer a Gryffindor, casa que llevaba tres años consecutivos ganándolo todo, desde que ese Potter entró en Hogwarts.

En un principio yo tuve más acogida que él, al fin y al cabo yo no era un tramposo. Pero después de la primera prueba, cuando nos enfrentamos a los dragones, Potter cada vez tenía más popularidad. Cosa que tampoco me extrañó, porque ¡menudo vuelo!

Poco tiempo después de aquella prueba, nos comunicaron que habría un baile el día de Navidad y que debíamos abrirlo los campeones, cosa que implicaba conseguirnos una pareja. Nunca me ha gustado presumir, no soy esa clase de chico, pero siempre he tenido bastante atención por parte del género femenino, aunque aquello ya fue pasarse. No podía caminar delante de un grupo de chicas sin que ellas me lanzaran ávidas miradas como vampiros sedientos acechando a su presa. Debía conseguir una pareja rápidamente.

Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de quidditch, siempre me había llamado la atención. Era una chica muy guapa y además era una excelente jugadora. No me lo pensé más y me decidí a pedirla que me acompañara al baile. Ella aceptó gustosamente y se fue corriendo a buscar a sus amigas, supongo, que para contárselo.

En la segunda prueba me fue notablemente mejor que en la primera, ¡conseguí el primer puesto! Consistía en meternos en el lago y salvar "lo que más queremos", allí estaba Cho, junto a Granger y a Weasley y una niña que no conocía, pero parecía ser la hermana de Fleur. Después de conseguir el primer puesto estaba empatado a puntos con Potter, aunque como bien sabía la última prueba lo resolvería todo.

Ahora, estoy al lado de la Copa de los Tres Magos, al lado de Harry, quien ha propuesto que la toquemos a la vez. Hogwarts ganará indiscutiblemente esa competición. Y yo, Cedric Diggory, estoy a un paso de la gloria, y de quinientos galeones, todo sea dicho.


	4. D de Dobby

Desde un diminuto rincón escuché una conversación que no debía oír, pero que sin duda alguna fue un gran acierto. Mi amo, el señor Malfoy, contaba a alguien que durante el próximo curso en Hogwarts habría peligros, sobre todo para Harry Potter.

Personalmente, no conocía a ese muchacho, pero los elfos domésticos le debíamos mucho. Con la caída del Señor Tenebroso las cosas habían cambiado mucho para algunos de nosotros, aunque otros, como es mi caso, seguíamos igual que antes. Familias despiadadas nos maltrataban, no les importábamos lo más mínimo. Para ellos éramos simplemente escoria, una escoria que les servía únicamente para mantener su casa en orden. Quizá pensaran que no teníamos sentimientos, ni inteligencia, que no merecía la pena mantenernos con una vida saludable de no ser por el servicio que les prestábamos. Y lo más triste es que nosotros nos sentíamos mal y debíamos hacer todo cuanto ellos mandasen.

Por todo esto, porque derrotó al Lord Oscuro, Harry Potter no debía volver el próximo curso a colegio.

Lo intenté de mil formas, pero él deseaba tanto volver que me fue imposible detenerle a pesar de las trabas que halló en su camino. Le entendía a la perfección, deseaba huir de un lugar en el que era desdichado e infeliz. Sólo quería volver a un sitio donde sus problemas parecían volar lejos de las agonías que su vida había sufrido. Le entendía, porque era exactamente lo que a mí me ocurría. Pero para mi desgracia, eso era prácticamente imposible para un elfo doméstico.

Ahora le debo mucho, más de lo que nadie pueda llegar a imaginarse. Puede que le deba incluso mi propia vida. Ha hecho que mi amo me dé la libertad. Un simple calcetín, para mí ahora, lo más maravilloso del mundo, ha sido el causante de que yo lograse mi ansiada libertad.

Nunca podré devolverle este magnífico favor, nada que yo haga podrá recompensar mi excarcelación. Me pondré a su servicio en la forma que él pueda desear, le ayudaré en todo cuanto pueda. Incluso, si la situación lo requiriese, daría mi vida por él.


	5. E de Evans

Estaba tranquila, sentada en una butaca raída que se encontraba frente a la chimenea de mi sala común. Potter me estaba molestando, como siempre, no sé exactamente por qué pero ese chico me molestaba más que ninguno. Bueno, quizá Black pudiera estar a su altura.

Aquel día todo consistía en mi amistad con una serpiente, Severus Snape. Él había sido mi amigo de antes de entrar al colegio, no podía dejarle de lado por el hecho de que estuviésemos en casas rivales, no. Pero esos dos parecían no entenderlo, a pesar de que toda la familia de Black estuviera en Slytherin.

Para ellos esto sólo era un juego, para mí una enorme carga. Aún no había conseguido hacer verdaderos amigos en el colegio gracias a todas las habladurías que ellos suscitaban, y que, por supuesto, ese Pettigrew hacía rodar por todo Hogwarts como la pólvora. El único que parecía más sensato era Lupin, aunque tampoco dejaba de reírles las gracias.

En ese instante, ese día concreto, exploté. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas de aguantarme, no podía dejar que siguieran torturándome de aquella manera. Ni tampoco iba a permitir que desprestigiaran a mi único amigo de verdad en el colegio. Me levanté y les planté cara. Todo el mundo me miraba, ¿una niña de primero montando un escándalo? Debía ser gracioso para ellos poder contemplarlo. Potter y Black me miraron extrañados en un principio, para luego reírse socarronamente y sacar su pecho de gallitos inconformistas.

Estaba mucho más allá del límite de toda mi paciencia, pero en el fondo, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que debía hacer. No iba a arriesgarme a usar mi varita cuando apenas había comenzado a aprender a utilizarla. Tampoco podía liarme a bofetones con ellos, no quería arriesgar mi estancia en el colegio por esos dos. Así que hice lo siguiente que pasó por mi cerebro: los colmé de dañinos insultos a ambos.

Un prefecto me agarró y me llevó al otro extremo de la sala común para tratar de calmarme en la medida posible. No lo consiguió, desde luego, pero al menos hizo que no siguiera malgastando mi voz con aquellos dos estúpidos.


	6. F de Finnigan

Fuera llovía, la tormenta se arremolinaba tras las ventanas, el otoño había comenzado. Gruesas gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban en los cristales del colegio, burlándose aparentemente de las gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

Me sabía mal enfrentarme a Harry, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Estaba mintiendo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no podía haber regresado, era imposible; o al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer. No podía ni imaginarme cómo se volvería todo si realmente regresara.

Había oído cosas horribles durante largos años, destrucción, torturas, matanzas. Si fuera cierto que había vuelto todos nos habríamos enterado, o eso es lo que habían repetido mi madre y El Profeta durante todo el verano y, aún pecando de cobardía, era lo que yo quería creer.

Había dado de lado a Harry y por ello Ron tampoco me hablaba, la situación era tensa en nuestra habitación, pero no había otra manera de hacer las cosas, o yo no la conocía.

Cuando empezaron con todo aquel rollo del ED yo no quise saber nada, por más que Dean me insistiera. Eso no iba a servir de nada, un muchacho de mi edad no podía enseñar defensa a otros alumnos, no tenía el nivel necesario. Aunque yo tampoco podía decir que estuviera contento con las enseñanzas de Umbridge, era la peor profesora que jamás había tenido.

¿Por qué lloraba? Yo tampoco lo sabía, quizá fuera el sentimiento de culpa por tachar a Harry de embustero, o quizá fuera que en el fondo sabía lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Aunque todo esto, no llegué a averiguarlo hasta pasado un año, cuando el regreso de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue un hecho.


	7. G de Gabrielle

Guardaba todas sus cartas en un cajón, las cartas enviadas hace largos años, las cartas olvidadas por el transcurso del tiempo. Cartas amargas que me recordaban como nos separamos.

Todo ocurrió en aquellas vacaciones en que, después de la amarga guerra, fui a visitar a mi hermana. Yo tan sólo contaba con dieciocho años, había terminado mi formación en Beauxbatons y era una muchacha despreocupada y alegre.

Allí pude conocer a mi primera sobrina, una hermosa niña que consiguió robarme el corazón a la primera sonrisa que me dedicó. Pero no, ella no fue la única que consiguió robarme el corazón tras aquel verano.

Al lado de la casa de mi hermana, había un agradable parque donde el aire fresco y puro del mar aclaraba mis sentidos, un parque mágico lleno de colorido y armonía. Un lugar perfecto donde dejar vagar mis pensamientos hacia donde ellos quisieran llegar. Y allí le conocí.

Se llamaba Dennis. Contaba con tres años más que yo, pero parecíamos hechos el uno para el otro, esos tres ínfimos años no eran nada para nosotros. Desde un principio supimos que nos entenderíamos a la perfección y, sin duda alguna, así fue.

Hablábamos de todo. Así pude saber que estudió en Hogwarts, al igual que toda la familia política de mi hermana. Ese castillo al que fui cuando Fleur fue seleccionada para concursar en aquel torneo que le costó la vida a un muchacho. También pude averiguar que Colin, su hermano, falleció durante la guerra, en la batalla que hubo en el mismo lugar donde ellos estudiaban. El mismo lugar en l que tanta gente perdió a sus seres queridos.

Los días pasaban tan rápidamente que parecía que yo hubiera perdido la noción de tiempo, pero lo único que había perdido era la cabeza por Dennis. Con él sucumbí a los placeres reservados para los adultos, con él descubrí un nuevo mundo de sensaciones irrefrenables, con él definitivamente me hice mujer.

Nada podía negarle, no podría aunque así lo quisiera. Se había convertido en mi razón de vivir. Pero indudablemente, al fin llegó el día en que tuve que despedirme de él.

Amargas lágrimas cruzaban mis pálidas mejillas a la búsqueda de un abismo sin fin, un abismo en el que él no se encontraría. Promesas, promesas falsas e inútiles rezamos en el mismo parque en que aquel feliz día coincidimos por primera vez.

Él me dijo que iría a buscarme para llevarme a su lado. Yo le prometí volver a él sin ningún reparo. Pero largos meses pasaron y yo sólo recibía la visita de sus letras, nunca a él, a quien yo ansiaba.

Volví a casa de mi hermana en cuanto tuve oportunidad y le busqué, sin encontrar nada. Pregunté a todo ser humano por Dennis Creevey, pero nadie parecía conocer su paradero. Incluso parecía que nadie le hubiera conocido a parte de mí misma.

Ahora, después de tantos años, aún sigo intentando encontrarlo. He viajado por diversos lugares pero la búsqueda resultó ser infructuosa una vez tras otra. Ya sólo me queda la esperanza de que él vuelva a mí. No me moveré de donde sabe que estoy, esperando su llegada. Una llegada que, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, nunca llegará.


	8. H de Hermione

Había muy pocas probabilidades de que estuviese equivocada, y aquel simpático hombre me sacó de dudas: "Enhorabuena señora Weasley, está usted embarazada". Fueron las palabras más maravillosas que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

Ron y yo ya llevábamos un tiempo intentando tener un hijo, desde que Ginny nos dio la feliz noticia de su propio embarazo. Por lo que, cuando supe que llevaba una nueva vida en mi interior, fui la persona más feliz del mundo y corrí a contárselo a todos mis conocidos.

Me pasé una tarde entera escribiendo cartas, las cuales iba dejando metódicamente en dos montones: mundo mágico y mundo muggle. Nuestra pobre lechuza iba a terminar muy cansada después de entregar todas aquellas cartas a sus destinatarios, ya que, el montón más abultado, era el del mundo mágico.

Mi esposo se sintió en un principio algo aturdido cuando le di la noticia, parecía que no se lo esperaba. Cosa lógica por una parte, ya que yo misma decidí que hasta no estar segura no iba a decirle que tenía una falta, él siempre era tan alarmista con todo…

Los meses fueron pasando sin ningún tipo de sobresalto, sólo cabría mentar las molestas nauseas matutinas y la forma que tenía mi barriga de crecer. Mi niño estaba sano y no había nada que pudiera hacer que me sintiera más dichosa.

No quisimos saber antes de tiempo el nombre del bebé, pero ambos presentíamos que iba a ser un niño y desde el primer momento pensamos que su nombre sería Hugo. Hugo, un niño que nos llenaría un poco más nuestra vida, un niño que sería mi ojito derecho.

Ya le podía imaginar corriendo por la casa con su cabecita pelirroja, porque no me quería engañar, todo aquel que llevara el gen Weasley tenía ese color de pelo. Esperaba algunas cosas de él, tenía la intuición de que al menos en la forma de ser se parecería a mí, su padre había sido suficientemente desesperante durante su adolescencia para mí.

Al fin, una noche, empecé a sentir contracciones. Mi barriga parecía estar a punto de explotar y Ron no ayudaba demasiado, estaba completamente histérico. Al final pude calmarle lo suficiente para que me llevara a un hospital. Al lado de nuestra casa había un sanatorio muggle, y parecía que Hugo no quería esperar más ahí dentro, por lo que di a luz allí. Cosa que a Ron no le gustó demasiado.

-Felicidades, es una niña preciosa.

¿Una niña? Nosotros siempre habíamos esperado un niño, pero al enterarme de que era lo contrario sentí un sentimiento estupendo dentro de mí. Por fin tenía en brazos a mi niña. Por fin tenía en brazos a Rose.

Ron comenzó a quejarse, aunque se le caía la baba al mirar a nuestra niña, de que la habitación estaba preparada para un chico.

-Por Merlín, Ronald, ¿somos magos o no?


	9. I de Igor

Imágenes de antaño volaban precipitadamente por mi cabeza, imágenes horribles que ansiaba desechar de mi mente. Mientras, la Marca, aquella que amé, aquella que temí ardía con fiereza en mi brazo.

El Señor Tenebroso había regresado, no sabía cómo, tampoco por qué. Pero no hubo peor época que aquella para regresar, me encontraba demasiado cerca, estaba en Hogwarts.

Sé que Snape también pudo sentir esa ardiente y desesperante llamada, le miré, sus ojos también parecían expresar el terror apaciguado durante largos años.

Ambos estábamos rodeados de la muchedumbre ansiosa que deseaba ver quien era el ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos, aquello que me había hecho viajar hasta la cuna del mal de mi antiguo amo.

No debía abandonar a mis alumnos a su suerte, pero no veía escapatoria posible. Tenía que escapar de aquel lugar sin dejar rastro, tenía que huir lejos de la marabunta y esconderme. Si el Lord Oscuro me encontraba, ya podía darme por muerto.

Le había traicionado. Había traicionado a mis propios compañeros en aquel juicio, pero yo necesitaba salir de Azkabán o me volvería loco.

Jamás pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos, jamás lo hice. Tan sólo por el hecho de que nunca imaginé que Él iba a regresar. Lo creía muerto, sin ninguna posibilidad de volver al mundo de los vivos, sin ninguna posibilidad de que viera mi traición.

Escapé tan silenciosamente como pude entre el griterío formado en aquel campo de quidditch. Al fin y al cabo, mi campeón ya había sido descalificado, no había nada que me retuviese allí por más tiempo. No obstante, un sentimiento de culpa aporreaba mi interior. Huía. De nuevo estaba traicionando de alguna forma a mis compañeros, pero en esos instantes, lo único que me importaba era mi propia supervivencia.


	10. J de Jordan

Justo en el momento en que dije que sí, me arrepentí de ello. Ese par de gemelos siempre andaban metiéndome en líos, aunque, obviamente, tampoco podía quejarme. Eran mis mejores amigos, y los ratos más divertidos que había pasado en ese castillo siempre fueron junto a ellos.

Pero una cosa era gastarles bromas a alumnos inocentes o a profesores ineptos, y otra muy diferente era gastarle una broma a Minerva McGonagall.

Jamás he sabido cómo se les pudo ocurrir semejante cosa. Por más que les preguntaba ellos siempre me respondían con evasivas. Cada una de sus mentes era como un profundo océano de interesantes y desternillantes ideas, algo así como la cuna de cualquier broma. No había nada que se les escapara, todo tenía cabida en su imaginación.

Y yo, como siempre, andaba metido en medio de sus dos cabelleras pelirrojas ayudando en todo aquello que podía. Porque, no nos vamos a engañar, a mí gastar bromas a la gente me gustaba casi tanto como a ellos. Incluso en contadas ocasiones tenía alguna idea para rematar alguna de sus jugarretas.

Pero aquello era pasarse de la raya. La profesora McGonagall era demasiado lista y ya llevaba muchos años lidiando con nosotros, seguramente la habíamos dado serios quebraderos de cabeza. Como nos pillase, ya podríamos empezar a rezar todo lo que supiéramos.

Estuve tentado de echarme atrás en varias ocasiones, pero si aquello salía tal y como estaba planeado las risas estaban más que garantizadas. Era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo en esos momentos. Además, yo era un Gryffindor, ¿dónde estaba mi valentía? Ella no podría hacer más que castigarnos, y nosotros éramos licenciados en esa materia.

Por fin estaba allí, al frente del despacho de nuestra jefa de casa. Con algo de miedo en el interior, pero con una sonrisa en la boca. Todo estaba preparado, tan solo debía esperar la señal de George, hacer mi parte y esperar a que Fred lo rematase.

La señal llegó y me dispuse a preparar todo lo que debía. Cuando estaba agachado, con un par de cachivaches de la mano, la puerta del despacho se abrió y un sombrero puntiagudo se asomó por el quicio. En esos instantes, juro por Merlín, que clamé al cielo por que en Hogwarts estuviera permitida la aparición.


	11. K de Katie

Kilómetros. Realmente me parecían kilómetros lo que me separaba de él. Tan cerca pero tan lejos. Y no podía evitar mirarle fijamente.

Le tenía delante, contando su interminable perorata sobre las múltiples jugadas que había desarrollado durante el verano, aquellas que según decía, nos harían por fin vencedores de la copa de Quidditch.

No le hacía el menor caso, claro que yo no era la única. Los gemelos estaban recostados el uno sobre el otro con los ojos cerrados, Harry miraba al suelo con lo que parecía ser una incipiente preocupación, Angelina y Alicia cuchicheaban a mi lado y yo… Yo simplemente dejaba que mis pensamientos volasen hacia lugares más entretenidos, pero a su lado. Siempre a su lado.

No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía desde que empecé a sentir algo por Oliver, ¿dos años? ¿Tres? No estaba segura, pero en los últimos meses esos sentimientos habías crecido. Quizá fuera porque aquel sería el último año que íbamos a estar juntos, o tal vez porque había madurado durante aquel verano. En esos momentos lo que quería era confesárselo a él, aunque sabía que me iba a costar bastante.

Nunca encontraba el momento preciso, y si parecía que lo había encontrado, aparecía alguien y se entrometía en la conversación. Era un tanto desesperante tener todo eso dentro de mí.

Al fin decidí contárselo a mi amiga Leanne. Desde luego, no tenía intención de que Angelina ni Alicia se enterasen de eso, ya que los entrenamientos de quidditch podrían ser un tanto incómodos cuando ellas pusieran caritas cada vez que me cruzase con Oliver. Por lo que Leanne era una buena opción para guardar mi secreto, al fin y al cabo, ella fue la primera amiga que tuve en Hogwarts.

Por supuesto ella me apoyó en toda esa historia. Me ayudaba a preparar conversaciones y situaciones en las que Oliver y yo pudiéramos quedarnos a solas. Pero claro, ella no reparaba en que la mitad de la sala común de Gryffindor se arremolinaba frente a él para darle consejos sobre quidditch ¡cómo si él no supiera lo que teníamos que hacer!

Los días pasaban, y si no me daba prisa el año terminaría antes de que le pudiera decir nada. Y él al año siguiente ya no volvería al colegio. Todo era muy extraño, parecía como si una fuerza sobrenatural me impidiese hablar con él. Al final, si todo seguía así, no iba a conseguir nada.


	12. L de Luna

Lúgubres y anodinas caían las sombras del Bosque Prohibido sobre mí. El thestral que tenía a mi lado lamía con fruición el trozo de carne cruda que le había llevado. Nunca me había parado a pensar en serio los motivos que hacían que pudiera ver a aquellas criaturas, pero aquel día me sentía vacía, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y aquel animal parecía ser mi único amigo en aquel colegio lleno de gente.

-¿Sabes? – Le dije mientras posaba una de mis manos en su cabeza y se la acariciaba lentamente -. Me encanta estar aquí contigo, pero quizá sería más feliz estando yo sola en el castillo.

El thestral parecía comprender cada una de mis palabras y poco a poco fue alejándose de mí.

-No, no es por ti – le dije para calmarle -, es sólo que si puedo verte es porque vi morir a mi madre.

El animal volvió a acercarse a mí, más cariñoso que antes, más comprensivo.

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente? – El thestral arrimó su morro hacia mi cara, lo que me hizo suponer que me iba a escuchar -. Está bien. Mi madre siempre estaba jugueteando con las pociones, las mezclaba y trataba de inventar otras diferentes. Y un día…

Hice una pequeña pausa. Nunca antes había tratado de hablar con nadie de ese tema tan doloroso, no sabía como enfocarlo. Aún tenía esa horrible espina clavada en lo hondo de mi alma, quería desahogarme, pero las palabras se me quedaban estancadas en el fondo de mi garganta.

El thestral me miró complaciente, no parecía necesitar escuchar nada más para comprender mi dolor; y yo se lo agradecí.

Todo el mundo me trataba como a una loca, de ahí mi apodo, Lunática Lovegood, pero jamás me había importado. Había pasado por cosas peores, y en ese momento lo comprendí todo. Tenía algo que agradecer a mi madre, dentro de toda aquella desgracia, había hecho que me convirtiese en una chica fuerte, que los desprecios de la gente me importasen más bien poco.

Y allí, en mitad del Bosque Prohibido, con la única compañía de un thestral, dije algo que llevaba muchos años sin decir:

-Gracias mamá.


	13. M de Malfoy

Morderse las uñas, ya sólo le faltaba eso para que todo el mundo supiera lo nervioso que estaba.

Era Nochevieja, un día de fiesta para todo el mundo, y todavía más para los mortífagos: era el cumpleaños de su señor.

Aquel año había decidido dar una cena con todos sus compañeros mortífagos y, por supuesto, con el Lord Oscuro. Debía comenzar a agradarle de nuevo, sino las cosas se iban a poner muy feas para él.

Había ideado una especie de fiesta temática, por animar el ambiente y que no fuera lo típico de todos los años. Y el tema era España, la tierra de la paella y las sevillanas, de la tortilla de patatas y las playitas soleadas, del gazpacho y el toreo.

Pero todo estaba siendo un desastre absoluto. Había contratado un ejército de ineptos elfos domésticos para que preparasen la cena. El arroz de la paella comenzaba a oler a quemado, las patatas fueron echadas a la sartén junto al huevo sin freírlas previamente y el gazpacho tenía una infinidad de grumos desorbitada. Por no hablar de los disfraces, a ver quien iba a convencer a Bellatrix de que se pusiera ese vestido rojo con lunares blancos, y no decir nada de la peineta y las flores. Los disfraces de los hombres no eran mucho mejores, no se imaginaba a su señor luciendo ese traje tan ajustado y brillante, ni tampoco esa "tontera" tan ridícula que debían ponerse en la cabeza.

Aquel iba a ser su fin. Más le habría valido haber cerrado la boca cuando hicieron la reunión para planificar la fiesta. Más le habría valido no haber tenido tantas ideas descabelladas. Más le habría valido callarse como un muerto.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar y todo estaba patas arriba. Narcisa no conseguía convencer a su hermana de que se plantara ese traje –algo digno de esperar, por supuesto-, los elfos correteaban como inútiles por toda su mansión poniéndolo todo perdido y colocando los adornos por donde no correspondía. Un caos, no había más palabras para definir aquello.

Y el temido momento llegó, no podría ser de otra forma. Lord Voldemort hizo acto de presencia en la mansión Malfoy.

Miró hacia todos los lados, fulminando cada rincón con su mirada. Pero por extraño que pareciera había algo similar a una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡España! – Exclamó con su atronadora voz mientras todos le miraban con temor -. ¡Me encanta esa tierra! Una vez fui, y siempre quise volver. Fantástico Lucius.

El peso que el cabeza de la familia Malfoy se quitó de encima fue asombroso, nunca pensó que aquello fuese a suceder. Incluso Bellatrix se puso el traje de sevillana y bailó como una posesa.

Todos cenaron sin rechistar y bebieron hasta la saciedad.

En un momento de la noche, Lucius, vestido de torero, anunció que se retiraría de planificar fiestas, aquella ya le había costado varios disgustos.

-Lucius, querido – dijo el Lord Oscuro al oír esas palabras -, ¿sabes lo que hacen los toreros cuando se retiran?

-No, señor, no tengo la menor idea – Dijo no sin cierto recelo.

-Se cortan la coleta.


	14. N de Nott

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de relacionarme con la gente, me gustaba estar solo. Pero como cualquier chico de mi edad sentía curiosidad por las chicas, es algo obvio y natural, aunque no me torturaba por ellas como hacen los demás. Sin embargo, había cierta muchachita fría y altanera que siempre contaba con toda mi atención.

Ella era pura soberbia y egocentrismo, pero parecía que en mi cabeza eso no entraba, o no quería entrar. La miraba y notaba que no era una chica demasiado guapa –como muchas de las otras que rondaban por el castillo- aunque realmente esas cosas a mí no me importaban demasiado, siempre había pensado que la belleza era algo efímero e insustancial que no podría llenarme nunca. De Pansy me gustaba su soberbia, sí, puede parecer extraño, pero creo que en el fondo me gustaba que me dominasen y me guiasen, ya que yo no lo hacía por mi propio pie.

¿Si alguna vez le confesé lo que "sentía" por ella? No, siempre he sido un poco cobarde, al menos yo me considero así, y por supuesto declararme a una chica no era algo que estuviese dentro de mis posibilidades. Pero tampoco lo echaba en falta. Mi soledad me gustaba, no quería compartirla con nadie.

Quizá lo que realmente me gustaba era imaginarme con ella, sí, es muy probable que pudiera ser eso. Imaginarme con Pansy ocupaba largas tardes de aislamiento en mi cabeza. Me veía junto a ella paseando por la orilla del lago en esas hermosas tardes primaverales de Hogwarts, o tomando algo en Hogsmeade mientras los demás, sobre todo Draco, nos escudriñaban con la mirada.

Tampoco podría decir que hubiera tenido envidia de Malfoy en ningún momento, no. Como ya he repetido, a mí me gustaba mi vida solitaria. Puede que si me hubiera declarado a Pansy y ella me hubiera rechazado por aquel rubio, si que le hubiese llegado a tener celos. Pero sin que yo hubiera hecho nada por cambiar la situación, no tenía siquiera el derecho de tenerle envidia.

Mis años en Hogwarts terminaron, como es lógico, y jamás he vuelto a saber nada de ella, aunque, en ocasiones como esta, aún puedo recordarla perfectamente.


	15. O de Ollivander

Olmo. Fue madera de olmo la que utilizó para fabricar su primera varita.

Alguien como él no podía pensar en otra profesión que no fuera la que llevaban practicando durante innumerables generaciones los miembros de su familia, sus antepasados. Y, ciertamente, tampoco quería dedicarse a ninguna otra cosa. Desde muy pequeño había seguido muy de cerca el laborioso trabajo de su padre, y le encantaba. Le gustaba ver que, de lo que parecían insulsos trozos toscos de madera, salían verdaderas obras de arte.

Y por fin, después de arduas e infinitas prácticas, tenía un pedazo de madera delante de él para convertirlo en una espléndida varita mágica. Por supuesto, no sólo la madera estaba a su alcance, también tenía un maravilloso ramillete de fibras de corazón de dragón para incrustarlos en el núcleo de la vara.

Se pensó detenidamente las medidas que debía tener, dio miles de vueltas a la madera antes de atreverse a practicar la más mínima incisión en ella y examinó una por una cada fibra del dragón. Todo estaba preparado para comenzar a preparar una varita. ¿Quién sería la persona que aprendería magia con ella? Era divertido pensarlo, pero no debía distraerse demasiado con ese tipo de cosas si quería que aquella persona que al fin la empuñara, viniera a pedir una reclamación porque no funcionaba como debía.

Después de largas horas, su trabajo se vio recompensado gracias a las alabanzas de su padre y de algunos otros fabricantes que se habían acercado para observarle. La varita había quedado perfecta para ser la primera, y él se sentía especialmente orgulloso por ello. Su padre, delante de aquellos fabricantes, le legó la tienda tal y como había hecho con él. Tal y como llevaba haciendo la familia Ollivander desde hacía largos siglos.


	16. P de Parvati

Pasaban los días y parecía que todo el mundo en Hogwarts ya tenía pareja para el baile de Navidad. Todo el mundo menos su hermana y yo. ¿Por qué a nosotras no nos lo pedía nadie? ¡Incluso Neville había conseguido que Ginny fuera con él! No éramos las más guapas de todo el colegio, pero no se podía negar que lo éramos bastante más que la pava de Parkinson, la que sin duda acudiría a dicho evento con Malfoy.

Nos paseábamos por el castillo tratando de "pescar" a algún chico, pero todos tenían ya su compañía y, desde luego, los que no la tenían, no eran demasiado agradables para nosotras.

Un día, ya casi sin esperanzas, pareció que nuestras súplicas fueron escuchadas. Harry Potter se me acercó en la sala común y me pidió que fuera al baile con él. ¡Nada menos que Harry Potter, uno de los campeones del Torneo! Aquello era incluso mejor de todo cuanto había podido pensar. Además, su amigo Ron Weasley tampoco tenía con quien ir. Al principio me preguntó por mi amiga Lavender, pero ella ya estaba comprometida, así que sin perder un segundo le propuse a mi gemela de Ravenclaw Padma, cosa que aceptó de buen gusto.

La quizá no lo aceptase tan bien fue Padma, pero al menos ya tenía un acompañante, que era lo que ambas queríamos.

El día señalado, ambas nos esmeramos mucho en prepararnos, sobre todo yo, que tenía que abrir el baile al ser la pareja de uno de los campeones. Ellos, por su parte, no se dignaron a darnos muchos cumplidos, y la túnica de Ron era lo más feo que había visto en mi vida. Pero mi hermana, resignada, asumió que era lo que la había tocado.

No pisé la pista de baile con Harry más que en el baile inaugural, jamás pensé que podría tener un peor acompañante. Pero sin duda, ya puedo decir algo más que Padma, a la que Ron no sacó a bailar en ningún momento.

Al final, tan hartas como estábamos, nos fuimos a bailar con unos chicos de Durmstrang. Al menos el día mereció la pena por eso.


	17. Q de Quirrell

Que yo era un miedica, no era ningún tipo de secreto en Hogwarts. Siempre estaba temblando por cualquier cosa que ocurriera, pero nadie sabía exactamente lo que me pasa en realidad. Y dudo que nadie hubiera querido saberlo de haber tenido oportunidad, era demasiado macabro.

Tener a Lord Voldemort pegado al cogote haría temblar al más valiente. Me sentía constantemente vigilado, había perdido mi intimidad. Por si fuera poco, yo nunca he sido ningún héroe, sino más bien todo lo contrario. No sabía cómo Dumbledore me había llegado a contratar, aunque suponía que era por el hecho de que ninguna persona quería el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el cual se suponía que estaba maldito. Nadie había durado más de un año en ése puesto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Claro, que a mí, no me quedaba otra elección. Lord Voldemort me había ordenado que fuera a trabajar a Hogwarts, era el primer año de Harry Potter allí y quería acabar con él de una vez por todas. Después de conseguir la Piedra Filosofal, por supuesto.

Siempre supe que esa maldita piedra estaría demasiado escondida dentro de aquel castillo gigantesco, pero jamás pensé que encontraría tantas trabas al intentar hacerme con ella. La mayoría de los profesores del colegio habían diseñado diferentes "trampas" para que nadie pudiera acceder a la preciada fuente de la inmortalidad. Lazos del diablo, llaves voladoras, pociones, un ajedrez gigante… todo estaba muy bien pensado. Lo que más me preocupaba era ese estúpido perro de tres cabezas que Hagrid había colocado en la entrada, ¿cómo iba a hacer para pasar por allí sin perder ninguna de mis extremidades? Por suerte, a ése hombre le encantaban todo tipo de animales feroces, así que con una simple partida en la que estaba en juego un huevo de dragón, y grandes cantidades de whisky de fuego, pude hacerme con la clave.

Harry Potter y sus amigos empezaban a sospechar que algo estaba ocurriendo ¿por qué unos malitos niños de once o doce años se preocupaban por esas cosas? No lo entendía. Aunque no pensé en ellos como en un obstáculo, lo cual, a todas luces, fue un completo error.


	18. R de Remus

Ramas caídas se rompían bajo mis pies mientras caminaba por aquel oscuro bosque. Mis padres no me habían dado permiso para salir, era noche de luna llena y había rumores de que los licántropos andaban por los alrededores de mi pequeño pueblo. Pero mi curiosidad iba mucho más allá del miedo que pudiera sentir, que era el mínimo. Yo era un niño valiente, de eso no podía tener nadie la más mínima duda.

Las nubes ocultaban el cielo, por lo que casi no veía donde estaba, pero yo tenía un gran sentido de la orientación y conocía el bosque como la palma de mi mano: había pasado demasiadas jugando allí, buscando tesoros, cuidando animales.

A lo lejos podía oír los gritos preocupados de mi madre, llamándome. Parecía que iba a tener problemas, pero ya que iba a tenerlos, quería investigar un poco más por allí antes de regresar a mi hogar.

De pronto hubo algo más de claridad a mi alrededor, levanté la vista y mis ojos observaron una pálida y enorme luna llena, misteriosa. Al instante oí un aullido potente y desgarrador, lo más preocupante, es que estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección a mi casa, gritando, esperando que mi madre pudiera oírme y ayudarme. Mi valentía había quedado atrás, muy lejos.

Las pisadas que escuchaba detrás de mí cada vez estaban más cerca, lo que fuera que estaba tratando de alcanzarme, tenía el triunfo en bandeja de plata.

No sé cómo ocurrió, todo fue demasiado rápido. Sentí como las fauces de un animal se cerraban alrededor de mi hombro y un dolor inhumano hizo que me desmayara, no sin antes escuchar una ráfaga de disparos.

Desperté unos cuantos días en San Mungo, con una aparatosa venda en mi hombre herido y un dolor de cabeza tenaz y persistente. Abrí los ojos con cuidado y vi a mi madre llorando a mi lado. Quise decirla que estaba bien, que no tenía de que preocuparse. Pero al lado de mi madre estaba el sanador, diciéndola que el mordisco que me habían dado en el hombro había inyectado suficiente veneno en mí como para convertirme en licántropo.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, recordé perfectamente la luna y el aullido. Lo que me había perseguido y, al final, conseguido morderme, fue un hombre lobo. Lo que yo sería cada noche de luna llena durante el resto de mis días.


	19. S de Severus

Salvar a Harry Potter. En resumidas cuentas, eso era lo que me estaba pidiendo Dumbledore para quedar redimido de mis equivocaciones del pasado. Debía controlar a ese niño y hacer todo lo posible para que estuviera sano y salvo, difícil tarea realmente.

Él me recordaba demasiado a su padre, cada día al verle algo se removía en mi interior. Insultos y humillaciones llegaban a mi cabeza, imposible de pararlas. Volvía a verme cuando no era más que un estúpido adolescente, acobardado cada vez que veía llegar a algún lugar en el que yo me encontraba a aquel cuarteto; los Merodeadores se hacían llamar. ¡Imbéciles! Eso es lo que eran, una cuadrilla de imbéciles. Se creían superiores a los demás, nunca llegué a comprender el porqué de ello.

Y ahora, el director me pedía que cuidase del retoño de James. Eran demasiado parecidos, incluida su forma de ser. Altanero y desafiante, su padre estaría verdaderamente orgulloso de él.

Pero por otro lado estaban sus ojos, esos ojos que se asemejaban a esmeraldas. Los ojos de Lily, la única mujer a la que yo había querido en mi vida. Aquella a la que perdí por un momento de enfado, por una gran estupidez, por culpa de mi enorme bocaza.

Quizá nunca llegué a reponerme de ello, no estoy del todo seguro. Lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que mi corazón jamás ha vuelto a latir por una mujer como latió por Lily. Ella era todo cuanto quería. Siempre pensé que terminaríamos juntos, al fin y al cabo éramos amigos desde niños. Hasta el momento en el que de mi boca salieron las palabras "sangre sucia", nunca habíamos tenido discusiones más allá que un enfado de unos pocos minutos. Por lo que todo se volvió frío y extraño para mí.

Puede que por eso, mi corazón no volviera a ser el mismo a partir de aquel fatídico día.


	20. T de Tonks

Trataba por todos los medios de comprender qué era lo que me estaba sucediendo con él, pero no le encontraba ninguna explicación. Era un hombre que no me tenía ninguna estima, ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada por él? Era demasiado extraño, y por la época en la que nos encontrábamos tampoco podía dedicarle demasiado tiempo a pensarlo: la guerra estaba a punto de estallar nuevamente.

Grimmauld Place estaba lleno de gente, las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los muchachos y algunos de sus profesores llegarían pronto para pasarlas allí. Había muchas habitaciones que preparar, y, tal como me encomendó Molly Weasley, yo debía preparar la de Severus Snape. El mismo Severus Snape que me traía de cabeza desde aquel verano, eso ya era lo único que me faltaba para terminar de volverme loca por completo.

Por supuesto, llegó el día en que todos vinieron desde Hogwarts y yo a cada momento que pasaba estaba más nerviosa. Cuando le vi aparecer por la puerta de la cocina me tropecé y todos los platos que llevaba entre las manos se cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, con lo que me gané una absoluta mirada de desaprobación por su parte. Mi pelo comenzó a enrojecerse tan rápido como mi rostro, no pude controlarlo. Y aquello, claro está, se ganó un bufido de Snape.

No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir todos aquellos días conviviendo con él, tratando por todos los medios de que él no se percatara de nada, intentando captar su atención de otra forma, esperando que me viera como algo diferente a lo que veía ahora en mí. Se me iba a hacer bastante pesado.

Ya se sabe que en los días de fiesta el alcohol suele correr por ahí sin ningún tipo de control y, para alguien como yo, que nunca suele probarlo, pasarse con él hacía que todo se saliera de madre. Canté, bailé, grité… todo lo posible, lo hice. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba tirando de la negra túnica de Snape para instarle a bailar conmigo. Por fortuna, Molly me alejó de su lado antes de que yo pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que me gustaba, aquello hubiera sido mi ruina.


	21. U de Umbridge

Una de las mejores cosas que había hecho en mi vida era lograr entrar a trabajar a la oficina del mismísimo ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge. Siempre me ha gustado el poder, es algo que he querido tocar desde que tuve uso de razón, y al final lo pude lograr. Como subsecretaria del ministro se abrían muchas puertas ante mí, tenía mano en asuntos de suma importancia. Pero realmente, al principio, todo lo que ocurría, para mí, se centraba en otra cosa.

Nada más llegar a la oficina del ministro me fijé en él, me gustan los hombres de poder, no voy a negarlo ahora. Me encandiló su personalidad, bastante seca, parecida a la mía. Me gustó que fuera un hombre que supiera mandar, pero si llegaba a estar conmigo, debía saber que eso en casa no tendría cabida. En mi casa, quien manda soy yo. Es probable que tuviéramos bastantes disputas de poder, a los dos nos gustaba el mando. Aunque estoy totalmente segura de que yo hubiera ganado esa lucha, fuera modestia.

Nunca me atreví a dar el paso, pero desde luego le envié muchas señales. Seguramente él jamás las entendió. Me niego a pensar que no me correspondiera, eso no puede ser. Siempre le miraba de forma especial, no tanto él a mí. Aceptaba siempre sus órdenes sin poner demasiados reparos, al fin y al cabo, ambos teníamos formas de pensar muy parecidas.

Lo que me llegó a doler un poco, fue el hecho de que me enviase a Hogwarts a impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Acaso me quería tener lejos? Eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero lo deseché rápidamente al darme cuenta de que era imposible. Si me mandaba ir allí era porque sabía que yo era la única persona capaz de mantener aquel desastroso colegio en orden, pese a la pésima actuación del viejo Dumbledore.

No sé si él algún día llegará a leer estas palabras. Quedarán dentro de mi testamento. No voy a permitir que nadie, mientras siga viva, cuestione mis sentimientos hacia mi querido Cornelius.


	22. V de Vane

Veía a Harry Potter andar por la Sala Común de Gryffindor desde que había entrado a aquel colegio y, curiosamente, hasta que no consiguió más poder del que ya tenía, no me sentí atraída por él. Siempre me han dicho que desde pequeña he sido una muchacha malcriada, que cuando no conseguía todo aquello que ansiaba me volvía insoportable. Y según creo, he seguido siempre así. Tal vez por ello no haya conseguido un marido que realmente me quisiera.

Por supuesto, pese a mis pataletas y estupideces, típicas de una adolescente de hormonas alteradas, supe darme cuenta de que Harry jamás me haría caso. Incluso aquella poción que tomó por accidente el imbécil de su amigo Weasley, tampoco creo que me hubiera dado un resultado satisfactorio con Potter.

Al salir del colegio estaba sola. Mis amigas se habían cansado de mi egoísmo, los chicos se habían dado cuenta de lo que realmente quería. No me importaba mucho, yo necesitaba alguien que me diera fama, que me diera poder, alguien que me quisiera, que me amara con toda su alma, ¿acaso era mucho pedir? Sí, supongo que sí.

No seguí con mis estudios, total, ¿para qué? Sabía que algún tonto –porque ya había desechado la idea de encontrar al hombre perfecto, ese que no existe- me terminaría manteniendo. Una mantenida, eso es lo que iba a ser, y no me importaba para nada. Paseaba por ambientes en los que los galeones corrían a raudales, una noche con uno, la noche siguiente con otro. Ese era mi estilo por aquel entonces. Aprendí a convivir con hombres adinerados, hasta que al fin uno decidió hacer de mí su esposa.

Ahora, mejor no decir cómo estoy ahora. Puede que me arrepienta de ciertas cosas, pero al fin y al cabo estoy viviendo mi propia vida, la que yo elegí.


	23. W de Wood

Whisky de Fuego, quizá ése sería un buen remedio para olvidar, para envalentonarme, pero no iba a caer en ello, claro que no. ¿Cuándo conseguiría por fin acercarme a ella y confesarle lo que siento? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Todo eran interrogantes estúpidos, debía pasar a la acción ya.

La Sala Común aquel día estaba prácticamente vacía, algo raro, ya que era un sábado frío. Y en ese momento entró ella por la puerta, con su deslumbrante sonrisa, con sus ojos chispeantes. Venía en compañía de Leanne, pero yo tomé una rápida decisión: era ahora o nunca.

-¡Katie! –La llamé según pasaba cerca de mí, su cara se transformó, casi ruborizándose-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?

-Claro, Oliver –respondió ella tímidamente.

La llevé fuera de Sala Común, no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera y allí había muchas orejas deseosas de cotilleos para hablar durante la semana. Nos fuimos lejos, muy lejos, el castillo tenía los pasillos repletos de estudiantes ociosos, las aulas estaban atestadas de otros tantos alumnos practicando hechizos, ¿por qué justo "ese" día? ¿Por qué justo en el momento en que me había decidido? Parecía que había algo que no quería que llevase mi plan a cabo, pero no me iba a amedrentar porque las cosas vinieran así, iba a hacerlo ese día, nada se iba a interponer ya.

Encontré una sala que nunca había visto antes, pero era perfecta. Tenía un cómodo y suave sillón púrpura junto a una chimenea inmensa que nos protegería del frío que corría por los rincones de todo el colegio. Había que actuar en ese preciso momento, no se podía retrasar ni un segundo más.

-Katie –comencé titubeante-, lo que voy a decirte es algo que llevo mucho tiempo deseando decir…

-Mira, Oliver –me interrumpió ella-, yo también necesito decirte algo, y prefiero empezar yo.

-Bueno –aquello me descolocó por completo, ¿qué sería lo que me quería decir? No perdía nada por dejarla hablar unos segundos antes, por lo que la cedí la palabra sin problemas-… está bien, habla.

-No es algo fácil, pero llevo demasiado tiempo intentando hablarlo y siempre estás rodeado de gente. Siento que voy a explotar si no lo digo ya.

-Pues entonces dilo, no lo dejes más, Katie.

-Creo… no, no lo creo; sé… que estoy enamorada de ti, Oliver.

Aquello fue dulce música para mí, ¿estaba enamorada de mí? No podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo intentando hablar con ella para que viniera y me dijera exactamente lo mismo que yo tenía planeado decirla. Por supuesto, no tardé en responder aquella confesión con un beso, un beso que llevaba posado en mis labios, deseando alzar el vuelo, mucho tiempo.


	24. X de Xenophilius

Xilófonos tintineaban en la sala en la que esperaba a aquel hombre experto en criaturas mágicas. Mientras, yo me veía inmerso en la lectura del Profeta. No podía creer que aquel periódico fuera tan serio y diese tan mala información al mundo mágico. La mayoría de los artículos estaban tratados desde el más puro escepticismo, ¿dónde quedaba la información que todos deseaban? No había ni una sola noticia sobre las recientes investigaciones de avistamientos del Snorkack de Asta Arrugada al este de Suecia. Aquello no era posible, los lectores estaban en su derecho de saber todo eso.

Volví a mi casa muy pensativo, había que terminar con el poder y la castración del Profeta. La gente debía enterarse de todo aquello que ocurría en el mundo mágico, sin censura: debían saberlo todo, por duro o increíble que pudiera resultar. Yo, Xenophilius Lovegood debía crear una nueva fuente de información para todos aquellos magos que deseaban saber la verdad.

No sabía cómo empezar, todo esto era nuevo para mí, pero razoné que lo primero que debía hacer era conseguir una imprenta y quizá algunos permisos para comenzar a publicar, aunque esto último lo pasé por alto. Información tenía más que de sobra, ya eran demasiados años investigando ciertas cosas, y yo nunca tiraba nada sobre mis indagaciones.

Tras varías semanas de intenso trabajo, conseguí tener en mis manos el primer número de mi revista. Me costó mucho elegir un nombre, aunque al final "El Quisquilloso" me pareció perfecto. Ya sólo me faltaba distribuirla por las tiendas más famosas de los magos. Aquel primer número sería gratuito, la gente podría cogerlo y disfrutar de una lectura sabrosa en cuanto todo aquello que querían saber.

Ahora, años después de todo eso, y muchos números después, he de admitir que mi revista tiene muy buen tirón. Muchas personas me envían sus puntos de vista sobre todo aquello que publico, incluso me mandan sus propios artículos para que los publique. También hay quien me envía notas amenazantes para que deje mi trabajo. Eso jamás lo conseguirán, sé que estoy cerca de descubrir algunos secretos, y ellos no harán que cese en mi intento.


	25. Y de Yaxley

Ya era hora de decidirme. No sabía qué hacer, era una decisión difícil, pero debía decirme no tardando mucho, el tiempo apremiaba y el Lord Oscuro podía empezar a impacientarse. Y, por supuesto, no le quería defraudar, aquello podía suponer el fin de mi vida.

Unirme o no a los mortífagos iba a marcar por completo mi vida. Yo era un claro defensor de la pureza de la sangre, pero quizá no elegiría los métodos que utilizaba el señor Tenebroso para llevarlos a cabo, eran demasiado radicales. Pero Lord Voldemort me había llamado sutilmente a sus filas, y aquella no era una invitación que se pudiera rechazar con facilidad.

La hora de la reunión se acercaba peligrosamente y yo aún no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Si me decidía por el no, debería dejar rápidamente mi vida actual, marcharme a cualquier otra parte con una nueva identidad y tratar de que Voldemort no me encontrara. Si finalmente, me unía a los mortífagos, mi vida cambiaría igualmente, aunque sabía que ellos me darían la protección necesaria, al menos en un principio, para que no fuera capturado por los aurores ni ninguna otra persona del ministerio.

Todo eran dudas e incertidumbre, pero al fin, me decidí por la salida más fácil a mi parecer: unirme a los mortífagos. Ahora debería seguir un guión marcado por el Lord Oscuro, acatar todas sus órdenes y, si llegara el caso, dar mi vida por él. No es que luchar por la pureza de la sangre mágica fuera una lápida para mí, toda mi vida la pasé defendiéndola, pero ya eran medidas que no me gustaban en exceso.

De pronto, alguien llamó a mi puerta. Sabía que era él, sabía que mi vida iba a cambiar en el momento en el que le dijera _sí_.


	26. Z de Zabini

Zanahorias, yo amaba las zanahorias. Por eso, cada vez que volvía a casa por vacaciones, mi madre hacía que el elfo de la familia las cocinase para mí. Yo lo agradecía con buenas caras, aunque empezaba a cansarme de que cada vez que regresaba, encontraba un hombre diferente en mi casa. Mi madre nunca había durado mucho más de un año con el mismo marido, siempre fallecían en extrañas circunstancias. O ella tenía muy mala suerte, o había detrás de todo aquello algo mucho peor.

De todas formas, ese día yo no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en aquellas cosas. Draco Malfoy me había propuesto entrar en su selecto grupo de amigos. Era algo que yo, pese a todo, siempre había deseado. Sentía envidia cuando les veía a todos juntos y yo no podía acercarme. ¿Qué había ocurrido ahora para que me aceptase? Podía ser cualquier cosa y, aunque realmente no sintiera miedo por que aquello fuese una broma, si que tenía una pequeña inquietud. Según le había dicho Draco, tenía todas las vacaciones de Navidad para pensar en aquel asunto. A la vuelta, debía tener una respuesta firme y clara.

Yo me puse a sopesar las opciones. Si no entraba, pasaría a ser el apestado de mi curso en Slytherin. Eso estaba muy claro, nadie desairaba a Draco Malfoy y salía impune. Si entraba, bueno, realmente no pasaría nada si entraba. Tendría más amistades y podría descargar mi rabia contra los Gryffindor de una manera más segura: siempre tendría un séquito de iguales a mis espaldas.

Parecía que estaba claro, ya no había más que pensar, debía entrar al grupo de Malfoy.


End file.
